An organic EL display device uses a thin-film transistor (TFT) to control a light-emission state on a per subpixel basis. Each subpixel includes one of a red-light-emitting layer, a green-light-emitting layer, and a blue-light-emitting layer. The red-light-emitting layer, the green-light-emitting layer, and the blue-light-emitting layer are formed using, for example, a coating method or a vapor deposition method (see patent literature (PTL) 1, for example).